


Countdown

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request:  Hi!!! I read your timed out story and i am utterly inlove with the cuteness of it! So, i was wondering if you could do one similar about soulmates but with loki? - @dark-night-sky-99 (Tumblr)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Countdown

Lately, the days became longer, slower. The ticker on your arm was broken, glitched. That ticker was supposed to be a countdown to when you would meet your soulmate. Usually, people met theirs around the age of 15 but never older than 18. You were now 21. You were always career-driven but that didn’t stop the lonely ache in your heart. 

“New arrival” you muttered, reading the message on your watch. Rolling your eyes you jog to the main transport bay to help with the new prisoner. After a tough week you just wanted a day to relax but being a Shield agent you knew there was no such thing. 

Yelling echoed through the hallway and just as you rounded the corner you saw him. A big muscled man wearing a red cape and long blonde hair look dumbfounded as he was carried in by 3 men who were barely able to hold him. It was kind of amusing to witness.

“Get your hands off me! I am the Thor, the God of Thunder!” He screamed at them, trying to fight his way out.

“Nice try, Loki” Coulson snapped back, causing him to morph back into his usual self in a grump. His true form consisted of dark black hair and fair skin, his eyes pulling you in.

“Whos this Buffon?” You chuckled to Agent Coulson. The man gasped, looking annoyed by your comment, almost insulted. 

“He’s from another planet. You’ll be watching guard” Coulson dictated. You were slightly peeved to be on some stupid guard duty though.

“Why me?” You moaned as you followed them. Coulson stepped aside and directed you along, suggesting a private talk.

“He’s strong but you’re stronger, Y/N. I know your powers can keep him under control until we have sorted the situation” He almost mumbled before walking back. Rolling your eyes, you trailed along using your telekinesis powers to play with the strangers hair and annoying him. It wasn’t long until Coulson caught onto your tricks and scolded you. 

Once you arrived at the special prison, the stranger was thrown into the cage not so delicately. The man acted like he was some kind of royalty.

“I’m trusting you to keep him here. We know he’s powerful, he is from another planet after all. Don’t let him out of your sight” Coulson said sternly before walking away with the other guards. Now it was just you and the new guy. 

“Let me out now” Thor threatened. You laughed in his face.

“Like hell” You scoffed, crossing your arms and leaning against the wall. Just as you did, you saw the glaring ticker on your left wrist just under your sleeve, flashing. Your heart started to pound in panic. It had been broken all this time. Why is it now going off like you found your soulmate?

“Oh love” The man chuckled from inside the clear prison. You looked up to see him exposing his wrist and showing the same flashing numbers as there was on yours, proof that you were soulmates.

“What the hell. Is this some kind of joke your playing?” You slammed your fists into the glass in front of him. He gave you a confused look, something that you didn’t expect to look so genuine. 

“Mine has been broken my whole life, it doesn’t work. I know you are using your hokus pokus to change it” You accused him in anger. I guess after the week you’ve had, this was crossing the line. Part of you wanted to believe it was true but you knew deep down it was just a joke to him.

“Are you sure of that” He stared intensely at you, his demeanour changing right before you. Your hands started to shake with all the overwhelming emotions. 

“I’m not broken,” A tear slid down you eye which you quickly wiped away. Slowly, he placed his full palm on the wall of his cell. You hesitantly did the same, placing your hand right on top of his. Just as your hands were aligned, your wrist clocks stopped, confirming what you wish wasn’t true. You had finally found your soulmate and he was not only from a different planet but a criminal.

You pulled away, turning around and running out of the room before he could say a word. As you reached your room you were out of breath and in shock. You made your way to your connected bathroom and splashed cold water on your face, trying to come back to reality. 

You saw yourself in the mirror, awful thoughts running through your mind. You didn’t want this to be true, to be real. You’d never reacted like this in any situation before and it made you worry what your superiors would think. It is tough already to be a women leader, you didn’t need an emotional wreak plastered on your profile.

Time passed for what felt like minutes but checking your phone confirmed it had been an hour. Just as you saw the time, your phone glitched and all the power turned off in your room. 

Everything went silent and quiet, setting off alarm bells in your head just before the compound alarms did. Grabbing your gun from the side table, you turned around to head out before being stopped in your tracks.

“Hello dear,” Loki chuckled. You froze for a second before pouncing, going right through him. It was an illusion, tricking you.

“You didn’t think I would leave my soulmate behind, did you?” He said from behind you.

“I haven’t lived for over 1000 years to find my soulmate and not leave without her” 

“Where are you?” You demanded.

“We are connected, Y/N. Come find me, let’s leave together. You can be my Queen” He smirked before vanishing.

Your heart pounded in your chest. Deep down you felt him, you knew where he was. 

_Would you stay or would you go?_


End file.
